Megaman NT Warrior: Net Saver Mission Missing
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: Net savers have been dissappearing all over the world and it's all Dark Protoman's doing. When the news hits Chaud and Lan doesn't help it leads him to think things out at his mom's house. Just he's way to stubborn to listen to Lan's advice...


**Net Saver Mission Missing**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: YAY! They put Megaman NT Warrior back on the WB! Woohoo!

Shawlynn: And she's sure she's had no iced tea... just a Reese's.

Sugar-Jak: That could do it alright.

Nut: Enjoy! By the way, the story's settingis before Protoman became good again. I loved that episode!

**Chapter 1**

**July 22nd 2020, Monday 2:47 PM**

"Dr. Hikari?" said Chaud Blaze with a questioning look. "Do you have anyway to cure Protoman yet?"

"Not yet Chaud," said Lan Hikari answering for his father. "But don't worry we're close."

"I sure hope so."

Not a few seconds later Annetta came into the room with a box of donuts and a smile. "Hi everyone! How's it going?"

"Good, I guess," answered Chaud returning a slight cheery smile happy to see her happy.

"Here Lan," Annetta said handing the box of donuts to him. "Eat up everyone!"

"Thanks! I thought you'd never ask!" Lan shouted happily shoving two in his mouth.

Annetta stood next to Chaud and waiting 'til he looked at her. "You have to relax Chaud."

"I can't Annetta. Protoman's out there and if we try to do anything to bring him back, Dr. Regal will just send him to destroy us and our plans of stopping him."

"You know Protoman is trying to escape his dark side and he won't hurt you, because he's your best friend. And his friendship with you is way too strong, Dr. Regal won't be able to keep that away from him."

"Spare him the friendship speech will ya?" said Lan pounding his chest because he was choking on a donut. "Protoman won't hesitate to kill him or us. We know that already! He's tried Chaud. And you know it..."

Chaud wanted to snap the finger Lan was pointing at him right off and would have if he didn't know he had more control over his temper than Lan. "I know Lan Hikari!"

Lan slowly lowered his figure when his dad, Famous, Annetta, Chaud, and the rest of the people in the room were staring at him. He looked around until Chaud suddenly and quietly walked out of the lab room doors.

"Way to go Lan," said Famous looking after Chaud.

"It wasn't my fault and I... I... gotta... go talk to him don't I?" he asked lowering his voice with every word.

Dr. Hikari nodded and went back to typing on the computer in front of him. "You don't have to if you want him to pissed off at you for the rest of his and your life."

Chaud walked out of the front door to Sci-lab and into his limousine waiting for him.

"Where to Mr. Blaze?" asked the driver glancing into the rearview.

Chaud tapped his fingers on the elbow rest impatiently zoning out the driver's voice and glaring out the window to Lan. His expression seemed to say 'sorry'.

"Mr. Blaze?" repeated the driver.

"Sorry, to my mother's house please," he answered still staring at Lan.

As the car pulled out, Lan allowed himself to watch the limo until it turned a corner where it disappeared out of sight. "I'm sorry Chaud!" shouted Lan using his hands to amplify his voice.

'I can't believe he said that!' shouted Chaud to himself in his head. 'Why would Lan ever think Protoman would purposely hurt me. If he would it would be an accident... even if he is Dark Protoman!' He rolled up the window that was open connecting the cab and driver's seat. He slammed his fist down on the elbow rest. "Lan! The minute Protoman comes back we will kick your butt to prove you we are stronger than you and Megaman.'

"Mr. Blaze," came the driver's voice over the cab's speaker. "We're here. What time do you want me to come back?"

Chaud pushed the button to answer back and said, "I'll call you on my mother's home phone." He got out and shut the door. He walked up the side path up to the door and watched the limo drive away. Opening the door, he found all the lights off in the house and his mother gone. 'I wonder... where she went.' he thought to himself.

A big blue note caught his eye as he walked into the livingroom. 'Mom must have let that for me," he thought to himself as he examined the scribbled hearts on it and read the writing.

_Dear My Little Chaudy Boy,_

"Wow, Mom hasn't called me that for years!" he said continuing the reading.

_I went to the store. I'll be back soon and some kid called. He said his name was Lan and he was sorry._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

"Wow, Lan," Chaud said folding up the note and sticking it in his pocket. "You can some how predict when you would mess up or Mom just let a few minutes ago."

Not even sitting on the couch for one minute, Chaud's split second of silence was interrupted as dimensional areas popped out of nowhere around his house!

"What the...?" he shouted looking out of the window and watching the colorful hexagons build around him. "Oh no! Protoman's gonna be here! I know he is!" He ran over to the fireplace shelf. "These will have to do!" He grabbed the handle of the mounted sword and prepared for viruses. When no viruses came he slowly walked around corners using his mom's multiple mirrors to see around corners. No one was there, not even Protoman.

"Come out Protoman! I know you're here!" he commanded shifting his sword into a good swinging position.

"You know... you could give your position a lot better you know!"

Chaud looked at the staircase leading up to the second story to see Dark Protoman leaning over the guard rail. "What do you want Protoman?"

"What I've always wanted. A chance to rid myself of your presence."

"You couldn't destroy me if you wanted to."

"True because my mission wasn't to destroy you! I've come to take you back to Dr. Regal."

"Why?"

"Dr. Regal has a special plan for you and all the other netsavers."

A flashback appeared in Chaud's mind

"Chaud!" Lan said running up to his friend. "Have you heard what's been going on?"

"Yes, net savers from all over the world are disappearing and Dark Protoman is responsible." he answered simply.

"So we can't just let you walk away and be in risk. Like I said Protoman will kill you if he gets the chance!"

"I'll be fine Lan." Chaud insisted. "The dark lloyds don't have all the net savers in the world. There's still me, you, and Ryca."

"The only reason Ryca isn't gone is because he's here at Sci-lab. So you're staying here," said Famous walking up behind Lan.

"Finally, someone who can tell this spoiled rich kid Protoman wouldn't hesitate to hurt him!" shouted Lan with a very loud voice.

There was a moment of silence then a sound of fist meeting skull.

"Don't ever say that about Protoman again!" exclaimed Chaud. "I should've done that earlier!"

"But..." Before Lan could finish, Chaud stormed out of Sci-lab with no regrets.

"I think you went to far," commented Ryca coming up to Lan and helping him up.

Lan held his cheek bone in pain. "I didn't know he was that sensitive!"

"I would be if searchman got taken away, joined the dark side, keeps saying his doesn't give a care about me, and he keeps stopping me from saving the planet," said Ryca looking after Chaud.

Lan moaned a type of moan that was pain and regret. With nobody holding him back Lan ran after Chaud.

"Day dreaming are we?" asked Dark Protoman with a smirk.

"Would you kill me Protoman?" asked Chaud sword still in hand.

"What kind of..."

"Answer the damn question Protoman! Would you?"

"If I didn't have direct orders to keep you alive, yes I would," he answered walking down the stairs. "Now..." he pulled a pin a grenade looking object and threw it. "Say goodbye."

Chaud swung the sword like a bat and the object split in half going through the ceiling on opposite sides of Chaud. "You've gone too far Protoman," he said walking on step at a time towards his previous navi. "We have no cure." He took a step further and Protoman back up a step up the stair case.

"Calm down Chaud. I'm still you're navi," Dark Protoman pleaded seeing white gas start streaming out of the ceiling.

"You keep saying you don't care about me." One more step came and Chaud noticed the gas's fragrant scent.

"I mean I do Chaud! I really do!" He backed another step.

"You..." Chaud's eyes slowly closed and the sword dropped from his fist. He dropped to his knees then his whole body lay motionless on the ground.

"Sleep tight Chaud," said Dark Protoman picking his former Op's body. He walked out side the door and saw chaos. Sci-lab vehicles and personal, Lan, Annetta and the police all circling the dimensional area.

Lan gasped when he saw he unconscious friend. "Chaud! Protoman let go of him!" Lan grabbed for his PET and clumsily grabbed for it.

"Save yourself the trouble Hikari!" commanded Dark Protoman. "Don't worry that Ryca fellow and yourself are next."

"Dark Protoman logging out."

Lan couldn't believe what he was seeing! Dark Protoman _and _Chaud were dematerializing!

"Chaud! Protoman! Don't do this!" shouted Annetta from behind a cop car door.

But before any words could reach them, Dark Protoman and Chaud were gone.

**Fin**

Nut: Dude looks like a lady! (Plays on fake guitar)

Shawlynn: o.OU Sorry 'bout her. She's listening to that song...

Semi-Somethin': Review and she will not stop being weird.

Nut: Dude looks like a lady!

Sugar-Jak: Has she ever been normal?

Kage'em: Probably not.

Nut: Dude looks like a lady!

Spring-Bomb: And if you're wondering about her other stories... you're lucky she posted this one! She's lazy and likes playing video games and practicing singing a lot more sorry to say.

Dark-Ego: But she will update occasionally!

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**From the Syco Mafia**


End file.
